edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xydux/My Blog
May 9, 2011 It's my birthmonth (not going to give a specific date). Bring on the presents! ---- February 21, 2011 First post of 2011. Anyway, just wanted to say that I finished doing testing in school. By the way...I'M AN ADMIN NOW!!! That's right, I just wanted to say that an adminship is mine! M-I-N-E-Mine-Mine-Mine!!! Oh, and I've become #10 (well, tied for it actually) on the EEnE leaderboard. ---- December 27, 2010 For those of you who aren't willing to read farther down on the page, let me point out that my last entry screamed at today's hero for...annoying me and many other users. But this one says that he finally did something right. If you read my blog on the CN Wiki (he left a comment on it that I will explain later) you will know that I blasted the good doctor for leaving. However, it was him I should have been mad at. He gave it a badge system (really, what for?), became the b'crat (how, I don't know) and then abandoned the wiki (it seems to me that the only reason for you to institute the badge system is to badge-grab, but you let yourself sit at third). But, nevertheless, Ruin, you took Dr. Angryslacks' advice. (Not about the badge thing–you ignored him there.) You got rid of the wiki. It's true what he said: He just clicks on the Random Page button and then deletes whatever pops up. Given all the junk on there, I can see why. (Those of you who are wondering what Ruin's message was should know that it was to not edit, the wiki is being deleted.) While I still do not respect you ("leaving" repeatedly and abandoning aformentioned wiki are the two primary reasons) I respect your decision and think it is the right one. ---- December 20, 2010 A special message for someone who likes to pretend to leave–and who writes bad songs about leaving: Dear Ruin Cireela: Thank you for your blog post. Everyone here was glad to see that, for a second time, you are pretending to leave. Not only that, but once again, you wrote a bad song about leaving, and gave no reason for getting out of here. (I did think about leaving when I heard of the new Oasis skin, but I came here and it worked looked lousy on the sample wikis.) Is our Christmas present having you come back here? If so, then maybe the Grinch really did carry out his evil plot. ---- December 6, 2010 Now that I have been here for a week, I thought that I should put up another post. Specifically, this post is one that talks about how many edits there have been, because since the badges have been put up there have been 33,000+ edits. Good job Ed fans! ---- December 1, 2010 Okay, is there something wrong with the rankings? It's my second day here, I only have 200 points, and I'm already in the top fifty–when I registered I was #203! It seems pretty obvious that there must be a bunch of people who registered for a membership and didn't use it. ---- November 30, 2010: Greetings, citizens of the cul-de-sac! I have just created an account, and am proud to say that this is my first blog. I would like to say that although I am a new user, I have been an anon for quite some time, and this wiki is one of the finest I have ever seen. (I am only judging based on quality of writing. Were I to let my opinion of the show enter into it, I would have to say that it is the flat-out best.) More updates as necessary! Category:Blog posts